Madoka no zetsubou 2
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Sequel to "Madoka no zetsubou". Madoka and Masaki have reunited, both somehow remembering the previous timeline. They decide to start over in their relationship, breaking up with their girlfriends in the process. Homura wants Madoka back, and Mami has gone yandere for Masaki. What will these events lead to?


**Konnichiwa, minna! The sequel to the much-criticized Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction "Madoka no zetsubou" is here! In case you're wondering, yes, you need to read the prequel before reading this one. I also promise that this story is better! Even if you're going to criticize me, I'm not going to see it, because from now on, I'm not looking at reviews for my stories! The reason is the following: "All criticism hurts me, even constructive." All that aside, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Homura's POV**

I was such a fool to believe _this_ wasn't going to happen. In this new timeline, now that what had happened before was over, I thought it would never happen again. However, I couldn't be any wronger, as Madoka and Masaki have met again. Do you want to know what happened? Well, let me start from the beginning….

A month has passed since Madoka caught that cold. When she got better, we started dating, and after a month passed, we agreed to walk home together. Madoka waited for me by the school gates, since I was still putting my things into my school bag when she left, and when I finally found her there, we began to walk home. At one point, Madoka asked a question I have been hearing a lot lately.

"Homura-chan, didn't I use to have a boyfriend before we got together?"

"Uh, no?" I responded.

I felt bad about lying to her, but I had to. The truth was, well, Madoka _did_ have a boyfriend in the previous timeline, and his name was Masaki Kishio. Even though we haven't _truly_ met, I will _never_ forgive him for the pain he put Madoka through in that timeline. If only Madoka was _never_ ill that day….

Anyway, Madoka has asked that question a _lot_ lately, and I would either give her the same answer I did just now, or I would interrupt her with a kiss on the lips. She would normally drop it then; today, however, was different.

"I don't know for sure about that, Homura-chan. I mean, I keep getting these dreams about me with a boy with brown hair, and I know those dreams were real. I think you're lying, Homura-chan, and if you don't tell me the truth right now, we're through!" she demanded.

I was shocked; even when she was fighting witches as a Puella Magi, she was _never_ that mad. With Madoka being _this_ ticked off, I didn't want to lie anymore, but the last thing I wanted was for her to remember _him_.

Just when I was coming up with what to tell her, our upperclassman, Madoka's friend, and fellow Puella Magi, Mami Tomoe, randomly appeared from behind us. She appeared to have someone with her…. Uh oh.

"Hi, Madoka! Hi, Homura," Mami greeted.

"Hi, Mami-chan! Who's that boy with you?" Madoka asked, apparently noticing the boy that was with her.

I crossed my fingers desperately, praying over and over, _Please don't introduce him. Please don't introduce him._

Unfortunately, my prayer was ignored, and Mami introduced the boy to us.

"Madoka, Homura, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Masaki Kishio."

"Nice to meet y-" he began before noticing Madoka. Apparently, Madoka had noticed him, as she and Masaki were staring at each other into the eyes.

"Madoka?"

"Masaki-kun?"

I slapped my forehead. No way am I going to tell you everything _else_ happened!

**Masaki's POV**

I never thought I'd ever meet her again. I never thought she killed me one time, and I somehow came back to life. Before I met Madoka again, though, I was in love with someone else.

When I saw Madoka, who had collapsed from an illness at the time, I came into the classroom and offered to take her to the nurse. However, some black-haired girl (I know now that her name is Homura) beat me to it, so I just walked to my own classroom, where I sat in front of – you guessed it – Mami Tomoe.

That day, during class, she poked me in the back with a pencil, causing me to turn towards her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Kishio-kun, meet me by the school gates after school. I've got something to tell you," Mami explained.

"Okay," I whispered.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DURING CLASS?!" the teacher yelled.

From then on, we paid attention to what the teacher had to say for the rest of the day. (Hey, that rhymes!) When the school day was finally over, Mami left before me. I saw her by the school gates, and we walked home together. As we did so, she began to speak.

"Kishio-kun, I have something I have to tell you. I lo-"

Before she could finish, though, our location changed. A weird creature appeared and attacked us, causing Mami to get mad.

"Crap! Why the hell did a witch have to appear just when I was about to confess my love?!"

_Confess her love? _I thought. _Does that mean….what she had to say was that she loves me?!_

All of a sudden, before I could say anything, Mami went through a shocking transformation into what appeared to be a magical girl. A really _hot_ magical girl, to be exact. I knew, at that moment, I was in love….even though her weapon against the so-called "witch" was a bunch of guns.

After a while, Mami had killed the witch and, after turning back to normal, came face-to-face with me with a smile on her face.

"I guess now you know my secret."

"I see. So you're a Puella Magi."

Mami and I were in a café, where she had just finished explaining everything about her true self. She was a Puella Magi, who makes contracts with Incubators and fight witches, but if the Soul Gem they have becomes too tainted, they become witches themselves. A little sad, I know, that a classmate of mine will eventually become a witch and die, but I'm relieved it won't be anytime soon.

"Yes. I am a Puella Magi, but that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," Mami said. "It's just…..well…..I love you."

My heart skipped a beat at that moment. I couldn't believe Mami was confessing her love to me! I knew I had to respond somehow, so I just told her how I felt at that moment.

"So do I."

Mami gasped, probably out of surprise, and asked, "Really? You do?"

"Yes. I have all along; I just haven't realized it until now," I told her.

Mami seemed shocked at first, but then, she smiled before leaning towards me and…._kissing _me! I felt _really_ in love with her right then, so I ended up kissing her back.

Since then, we have been going out. A month had passed, however, before everything changed dramatically.

While we were walking home from school today, Mami noticed the pink- and black-haired girls in front of us.

"Kishio-kun, those two girls right there are some friends of mine," she told me. "Would youlike me to introduce you to them?"

"Sure," I agreed.

So Mami approached them and introduced me to them, but at that moment, I recognized the pink-haired girl.

"Madoka?"

**Madoka's POV**

"Masaki-kun?"

Those were the only words that could escape my mouth when I came face-to-face with _him_. Memories of my time with Masaki-kun flowed through my mind as soon as I saw him.

But how? Masaki-kun was supposed to be dead, and I was supposed to have committed suicide. So…_how_? How could this have been possible?

I found myself walking toward Masaki-kun while he was walking toward me, but all of a sudden, a seemingly angry Homura-chan came inbetween us.

"Stay the hell away from Madoka, you bastard!" she yelled in Masaki-kun's face.

I then realized why Homura prevented me from remembering earlier; she didn't want to lose me to him!

**Homura's POV**

…She's right, in a way.

**Madoka's POV**

It's too late, though. I remember everything now, and I need to apologize for what I have done.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, HOMURA-CHAN!"

I wasn't able to believe I had pushed Homura-chan out of the way while screaming at her, but at the moment, I couldn't care less of whether I did or not. I walked up to Masaki-kun, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him away.

"Come on, Masaki-kun. We've got a _lot _of things to apologize for," I told him.

"Uh, okay," Masaki-kun responded.

….WHY AM I SO OUT OF CHARACTER RIGHT NOW?!

As soon as I've calmed down, I began to speak to him.

"So listen, Masaki-kun, I'm sorry about….uh, you know….killing you before."

"That's okay, Madoka. You didn't know the truth," Masaki-kun replied. "I'm sorry for making you think that in the first place," Masaki-kun apologized.

"That's okay. I forgive you," I told him.

"Madoka, do you think we can…..you know….start over?" Masaki asked. "With our relationship, I mean."

….What?

WHAT?!

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You've got Mami-chan," I responded.

_And I've got Homura-chan,_ I wanted to add, but I just kept my mouth shut. There was a boy who wanted to ask me out, so I couldn't say I was going out with a girl, or he'll get the wrong idea about me!

"I'll break up with her, but I'll do that by saying that we should just be friends. That way, I won't likely be hurting her feelings," Masaki-kun explained.

"Oh, I guess that could work," I responded.

As Masaki-kun and I continued to walk home together, I got thinking. Was I _really_ sure about being in a relationship with him? I mean, there was a time in which I killed him, and besides, Homura-chan seems to hate him….

**Homura's POV**

As Mami and I saw Madoka and Masaki walk away together, I couldn't help but feel shocked.

_Why….why is this happening….? _I thought. _This is a new timeline, so no one but me should remember the last one…. How could Madoka have remembered?!_

"This can't be happening."

I turned to my left and saw Mami, who said that, looking really depressed.

"I was in love with Masaki, and he loved me back…." She whispered, although I could hear her. "HOW THE HELL COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!"

Mami then fell to her knees, crying. I just left her there, but I felt like doing the same thing she did.

How could Madoka have remembered everything?!

* * *

**Done! I'll try and develop Masaki's personality in this story. I might fail, but I'm going to at least try! Until then, look forward to the next chapter, which is currently in-progress!**


End file.
